Erased
by Vegetal
Summary: Fin alternative à Kobato. Okiura refuse de voir Sayaka, ne laissant que peu de choix à Kobato. L'espoir est-il encore permis ?


Auteur : Vegetal

Titre : Erased

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Clamp sont les heureuses propriétaires de ces personnages attachants.

Résumé : Fin alternative à Kobato. Okiura refuse de voir Sayaka, ne laissant que peu de choix à Kobato. L'espoir est-il encore permis ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Erased**

Iorogi regarda ses espoirs s'effondrer quand Okiura rejeta la proposition de Kobato, nia ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de la femme qu'il a trahi et piétina sans une once d'âme les efforts de cette fille frêle au cœur trop fragile et rempli de bonté pour son propre bien. _Cristal, si seulement tu étais là…_

N'y avait-il donc pas d'alternative heureuse possible ? Iorogi, aussi violent et colérique soit-il, ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la vue de cette jeune fille en larmes qu'il avait appris à apprécier malgré ses gaffes à répétition. Il avait même réussi à la distinguer de son ange : Kobato est Kobato, quel que soit son apparence. Cette dernière avait le cœur brisé non seulement elle n'arriverait pas à remplir la bouteille de sentiments blessés dans le temps imparti mais elle avait aussi échoué à guérir le cœur de Kiyokazu. Son vœu ne serait sûrement pas exaucé et son existence non assurée... La mission a été un échec cuisant et il enrageait d'avance de la future visite de Lapinou pour lui faire part des directives de Dieu.

La culpabilité refit surface. Si seulement il n'avait pas déclenché cette guerre… Cristal serait toujours là et la vie de cette jeune fille aurait pu suivre son cours. Depuis le sacrifice de sa bien-aimée, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi coupable. Même le fait que ses compagnons aient été eux aussi transformés en bêtes de foire ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Voyant les badauds du parc commencer à remarquer la jeune fille en pleurs, Iorogi décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur du sac de Kobato, prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de celui qui serait en mesure de la ramener saine et sauve. Vu l'état psychologique dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rentrer seule, même accompagnée de son ange-gardien sous forme de chien en peluche.

Il eut la satisfaction de le voir arriver en moins de deux minutes, indiquant qu'il était déjà sur le chemin du parc. Les enfants de la crèche Yomogi avaient dû le prévenir de ce qui se tramait. Pendant que Kiyokazu soulevait Kobato, complètement effondrée, Iorogi ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie et de colère envers le jeune homme. Si celui-ci avait été moins dans le déni de ses propres sentiments et moins borné – oui, c'est bien Iorogi, l'être le plus têtu qui soit, qui a pensé ça -, Kobato ne se serait pas lancé dans cette folle entreprise et elle aurait pu continuer sa quête. Si les conséquences de la guerre qu'il a engendrée pour Cristal ne lui avait pas mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, il aurait déjà pulvérisé le jeune homme avec le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait encore. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien. Même si Kiyokazu avait été plus sincère envers Kobato et envers lui-même, le fait même que la jeune fille soit tombée amoureuse était problématique en soi. Ses sentiments seraient restés un obstacle à sa mission.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la résidence, Kiyokazu tenta de savoir la cause de son état, sans succès. Il se doutait bien qu'Okiura y était sûrement pour quelque chose – qui d'autre ? – mais Kobato resta muette comme une tombe. Iorogi regarda le ciel, comme s'il cherchait un signe de la part de Dieu. Après tout, l'épilogue n'allait pas tarder…

: : : : : :

Kobato s'était laissée tomber sur le futon, la fatigue ayant pris le dessus sur son désespoir. Kiyokazu la recouvrit de sa couverture. Durant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables à Iorogi qui voulait se dégourdir les jambes en-dehors de ce fichu sac, le jeune homme la fixa d'un air absent. La patience faisait cruellement défaut à celui qui avait été transformé en chien en peluche et il n'allait pas tardé à imploser. Au bout de quelques autres longues minutes, alors qu'Iorogi commençait à se résigner à subir des fourmis dans ses jambes (pattes ?), l'étudiant se leva enfin. L'ange-gardien de Kobato hurla intérieurement de bonheur, il allait enfin pouvoir gambader à son aise ! Mais le visage de Kiyokazu le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Un air de pure tristesse parcourut son faciès avant de faire place à la résignation. Il s'accroupit et effleura tendrement la joue de la jeune fille, l'air encore plongé dans ses pensées.

Il prit soudainement la parole, à la surprise d'Iorogi :

- Pourquoi fallait-il encore que tu t'embarques dans ce genre d'histoire ?

La suite prit de cours le chien en peluche :

- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Iorogi aurait bien aimé apporter lui-même les réponses au jeune homme, mais c'était peine perdue sous son apparence, sans compter le marché passé avec Dieu. Les humains ne devaient pas être au courant de l'existence des trois autres mondes. Il n'avait pas besoin de Dieu pour respecter cette règle. En tant que prince de l'Autre monde, il était plus que conscient des enjeux. Il avait beau jouer l'imprudence, c'était le genre de scandale qu'il ne tenait pas à déclencher. Il n'avait même pas le cœur à lui annoncer le destin funeste de Kobato. Ce fut le tour d'Iorogi de regarder la jeune fille d'un air inquiet. Qu'était donc devenu Cristal ? Il crut remarquer que le visage de Kobato était devenu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais c'était peut-être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Kiyokazu fit quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas : il embrassa Kobato sur le front. Il murmura ensuite des mots qui échappèrent à Iorogi, mais dont la signification profonde n'était pas difficile à deviner. Contrairement à Kobato, Iorogi s'était tout de suite aperçu des sentiments du jeune homme à son égard, même si celui-ci était resté dans le déni jusque-là. S'il avait pu bouger, il se serait sûrement masser le front pour essayer vainement de faire partir la migraine qui pointait à l'horizon. Il redoutait les soupçons du roux sur la véritable nature de Kobato mais il essayait aussi de se raisonner. Le jeune homme n'avait rien pour étoffer ses suspicions. Kobato disparaîtrait de sa vie aussi rapidement qu'elle y était apparue. Il ne s'en souviendra pas, la volonté divine y veillera.

La main du jeune homme effleura doucement les cheveux de Kobato, plongée dans un sommeil profond, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Il finit par sortir discrètement de l'appartement, au grand soulagement d'Iorogi. Celui-ci s'approcha de Kobato, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Ce sommeil réparateur serait sûrement le dernier…

: : : : : :

Dieu ne l'avait pas fait attendre longtemps pour rendre son verdict. La mission de Kobato était un échec. Certes, il restait encore quelques mois avant la date d'échéance, mais c'était peine perdue. De plus, elle avait énormément souffert de ne pouvoir guérir les sentiments de celui qu'elle aime. Iorogi grogna sans discontinuer envers Lapinou, toujours aussi impassible, ce qui contribua encore plus à énerver le fils du roi de l'altérité. Lapinou était certes mignon et n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un minimum d'appréciation de tout ce qui est adorable aurait sûrement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais le chien en peluche était déjà au-dessus de tout ça. Le fait que ce soit justement un lapin tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et tendre qui apporte des messages de mauvaise augure ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était même carrément malsain, selon lui. C'était quoi déjà, l'expression ? Ah oui : ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

- Dieu… Savait-il comment ça allait se passer ?

Bien évidemment, il ne reçut pas de réponse. Le prince était furieux. Les plans de Dieu n'étaient pas clairs et cela avait le don de le courroucer. De plus, la situation était grave. Selon le marché passé avec Dieu, il allait finir par les perdre toutes les deux. Kobato allait définitivement mourir, ainsi que son ange. La douleur se resserra comme un étau sur son cœur. Les remords le consumaient depuis le jour de leur punition, mais cette fois-ci, le sort de Kobato lui faisait plus de peine qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était le dommage collatéral de cette guerre et n'avait strictement rien demandé à personne. C'était profondément injuste et il était une nouvelle fois prêt à s'agenouiller devant Dieu pour demander sa clémence. A remettre son orgueil et son égoïsme de côté. S'il ne pouvait sauver Cristal – Dieu ne le permettrait pas après ce fiasco -, il comptait bien demander à ce que Kobato soit épargnée. Il comprenait maintenant le choix de Cristal et se surprit à enfin l'accepter.

Lapinou délivra enfin le message de Dieu. Au fur et à mesure que la réponse lui parvenait, les craintes de Iorogi se confirmèrent.

_C'est la fin._

Il ne le permettrait pas.

D'une voix blanche, il demanda :

- Je demande à avoir audience avec Dieu. Kobato n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Elle a échoué, mais elle reste extérieure à notre altercation !

Iorogi avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme et cela se sentait à la panique de plus en plus perceptible dans sa voix. Lapinou resta immobile un instant, comme figé, attendant une réponse de son supérieur. Le prince piétinait sur place au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il n'était pas connu pour sa patience, et encore moins durant un moment aussi critique. Alors qu'il s'agitait, une main le prit par sa patte. Surpris, il sursauta. Il se retourna et découvrit Kobato, les yeux mi-clos. Elle était toujours allongée sur le futon et son visage était encore habité par le sommeil. Il déglutit. L'avait-elle entendu ? Elle ne pouvait certes pas entendre les messages de Lapinou mais ce qu'il avait dit suffisait largement à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de la conversation. Elle s'agita et changea de position, tout en agrippant toujours son ange gardien.

- Ioryogi…

_Ne pose pas cette question, par pitié._

- Vais-je mourir ?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il laissa une larme couler. Il serra les dents, ne sachant que répondre. Il avait certes demandé une entrevue avec Dieu, mais celui-ci était peu enclin à répondre à ses caprices. C'était sa dernière alternative et rien ne disait qu'il allait pouvoir bénéficier de sa clémence. Il n'avait même plus le courage de faire bonne figure face à cette jeune fille. Malgré l'expression de désespoir qui défigurait son museau, Kobato lui sourit tendrement. Iorogi fut bouche bée. Pourquoi souriait-elle alors qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, vous savez.

- Tu devrais, répondit-il en grognant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la tristesse qui transparut dans son sourire.

- Je n'ai pas pu soigner les sentiments des gens blessés… Ni même Fujimoto et madame Sayaka…

Son sourire s'effaça l'espace d'un instant au souvenir des derniers évènements, puis revint comme si de rien n'était.

- J'aurais sûrement des regrets, mais… Vous êtes avec moi, alors je n'ai pas peur.

Iorogi avait envie de faire disparaître ce sourire insupportable et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Après tout, ce n'était pas que l'échec de Kobato, c'était aussi le sien. Comment arrivait-elle à relativiser alors que la culpabilité le rongeait ? Cristal et elle partageaient un peu trop de traits en commun à son goût.

Le sourire de Kobato s'élargit quand elle reprit la parole :

- Iorogi, merci pour tout.

Iorogi écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ému, tandis que la jeune fille en fît de même, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

- J'ai enfin réussi à dire votre nom correctement, fit-elle remarquer en riant.

Cette fois-ci, des larmes se mêlèrent à son sourire. Iorogi se retint d'hurler sa frustration à la face du monde et d'aller mener une nouvelle croisade contre Dieu. La voir souffrir ainsi était un véritable crève-cœur. Kobato se pencha vers son ange gardien et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Pour une dernière étreinte.

: : : : : :

La réponse de Dieu avait été tranchante et sans appel. Iorogi venait de perdre deux êtres chers à ses yeux. Les adieux avaient été déchirants pour lui, malgré le sourire de Kobato qui avait voulu se faire rassurante. Dieu ne lui avait guère laissé le temps de faire de même avec Cristal. Toujours sous sa forme de peluche, il était posé sur le muret devant la crèche Yomogi, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il savait que Ginsei, Genko et Zuishou étaient sûrement dans le coin, l'épiant discrètement. Ils attendaient sûrement la suite des évènements, mais Iorogi lui-même n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Rester sous cette forme de peluche ou rentrer dans son monde lui était désormais complètement égal.

Il regarda passer Kiyokazu, l'air non perturbé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et c'était aussi le cas pour tous ceux qui avaient connu Kobato. Effacée de leurs souvenirs. Son existence rayée du monde. Le temps continuait à défiler, faisant fi de la disparition de la jeune fille maladroite. Toutefois, il n'était pas dupe. On ne peut jamais totalement détruire les liens du cœur. Kiyokazu traînait avec lui une mélancolie effrayante, à chaque pas, à chaque expression du visage. Même madame Sayaka l'avait ressenti et, malgré son urgence à fermer la crèche, commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Si le jeune homme n'avait plus de souvenir de celle dont il était tombé amoureux, son cœur s'en souvenait. N'y avait-il pire tragédie que celle-ci ?

Il sentit soudain plusieurs présences à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était ses trois compagnons qui s'étaient approchés. Il n'avait aucune envie de leur parler ni d'entendre leurs condoléances et dieu sait quel autre complainte. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié ni d'écouter leurs jérémiades. Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne sortit de leurs bouches. Ce fut trois mots de Genko, étrangement libérateurs et salvateurs, qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Rentrons chez nous.

* * *

Quelle fin complètement naze, allez-vous me dire. Mais je ne vois pas les choses autrement pour une fin triste. Je ne vois pas Iorogi aller se venger contre Dieu après la mort de Cristal et de Kobato. Par fatalisme. Par culpabilité d'avoir assez envenimé les choses. Têtu, mais pas idiot. Quand à la non-intervention de l'ange quand Lapinou vient, contrairement au manga, je l'imagine peu encline à intervenir et plus consciente des conséquences irrémédiables que son bien-aimé. Et puis, c'est une fin alternative tragique ! Le bonheur de Kioyokazu dépendait de celui de Sayaka (et d'Okiura, par la même occasion). Je me tâte à faire une fiction Iorogi/Cristal, mais bon, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, ça reste à l'idée de projet.

Ca fait trèès longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction, je ne sais donc pas trop ce que ça donne. Surtout que le fandom de Kobato n'était pas ma priorité absolue, ni ma source d'inspiration. Je me suis lancée et je suis étrangement arrivée au bout. Ce one-shot me permet surtout de me relancer.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est toujours constructif d'avoir un avis ;) !


End file.
